A Marvelous Team: Team RWBY and Team (WIP)
by Jak K. Rachet
Summary: Natasha Romanoff, Janet Van Dyne, Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Stacy, Jessica Drew. Black Widow, Wasp, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Woman. Avengers in training at the Avengers Academy. How will they fair in the world of Remnant. (Crossover with Marvel's Game: Avengers Academy and RWBY)(I own NOTHING!)(Probably need a better title, better summary, and should be a crossover story, but meh.)


**Hello, everyone. My name is JKR. And let me just say this: I LOVE both Marvel and RWBY. I got into RWBY a year ago, around the time Death Battle came out, (And I did some research into it), and I've been a fan of Marvel even since I was a kid. And recently, I've gotten into Avenger's Academy, which I haven't gotten that far, and I've only unlocked some of the main cast (Iron Man, Wasp, Black Widow, Loki, Enchantress, Captain America, Falcon), some that requires money/shards (Hulk, Spider-Woman, Quake), and some from the Spider-Man Event (Spider-Man Obviously, Spider-Ham (Shards), Black Cat, Mary Jane, Doc Ock, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Man 2099(Shards again), Electro and Mysterio).**

 **So, I decided to combine the two, and put four of them (maybe more in the future) into the RWBY Universe. And my selection… was strange none the less. And by strange I mean I'm putting only two of the original four students, one form the Spider-Man event, and one of the Shard's premiums. And that is Natasha, Janet, Jessica and Gwen; otherwise known as Black Widow, Wasp, Spider-Woman and Spider-Gwen. I might add more later, like Tony, Peter or Hulk even, but no promises.**

 **Now, since all four characters have three different outfits, not to mention sometimes alternate outfits, I choose one outfit for their regular clothing, or civvies clothing. And, well, all of them are wearing their Rank 3 outfits since its most like battle outfits, but still looks like civilian clothes. If you don't own the game and don't know what they look like, I made a small list for you all to see what they are.**

 **Natasha's Outfit: Red long-sleeve shirt; a black short sleeve cropped jacket that is partially zipped; black pants with a chunky belt; Widow's Bite; red necklace in the shape of an hourglass; gun holster on her left thigh.**

 **Janet's outfit: a yellow shirt; white pants; thigh-high black boots; her jacket is almost entirely zipped up, with yellow markings in the front of her jacket; finger-less gloves; sunglasses on her head.**

 **Gwen's Outfit: White jacket with purple highlights, and blue string and zipper, which is zipped up a quarter of the way (inside of Jacket looks similar to a blue spider web and is purple); black t-shirt; black pants that are torn at the knees and lower on her right leg and above her knee on her left leg; blue shoes.**

 **Jessica's Outfit: White crop top over top over a red top; black leather jacket; gold spider shape belt over her waist; pair of sunglasses over her eyes; black pants; red boots.**

 **Anyways, onto the story for now.**

* * *

The day was becoming strange for Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Stacy. Though, it's been strange even since she entered the Avenger's Academy. First was the whole deal with the symbiotes. Then she was introduce to a past failure of hers, Peter Parker, who was the Spider-Man of that Universe, where Gwen was the Spider-Woman of her universe. Then she found that she couldn't return back to her dimension, alongside a Pig version of Peter, and a futuristic version of Spider-Man called Miguel O'Hara.

Not only that, but the school has started to feel like it was more or less Spider-People. There was Peter Parker, Spiderman; Peter Porker, Spider-Ham; Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman; Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow (Gwen wouldn't have considered that if it weren't for the fact that she found a symbiote to use during the deal with Venom and Carnage); Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man 2099; Mary Jane Watson, The Iron Spider; and finally Gwen herself, who had to take the name Spider-Gwen since Jessica took Spider-Woman.

But that wasn't why the day was strange for Gwen. She's been here for a little over a month now. What started the strangeness was when both Natasha and Jessica approached both her and Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, to request their help for a secret mission. It was a little weird why they choose her. Janet, she understood, because of a sneaking suspicion Gwen had, but she accepted mainly to get out of helping Hulk with Chemistry. Janet accepted immediately the moment Natasha asked for help, and soon the 4 girls set out to locate what the two spies needed help with.

Apparently there was a reason why they choose Gwen. Despite the white jacket, she was the only wall crawling Spider-Person, besides Jessica, who could actually use stealth instead of standing out like a red and blue light, and help with crowd control by webbing up the villains. And boy, were they right. The moment they landed on one of A.I.M's hidden labs, both Jessica and Gwen needed to sneak pass through an air vent while Janet and Natasha went in through the back door. When they meet up, Gwen had the idea of asking what exactly they were planning to do.

"I picked up some chatter on a Hydra frequency about some secret project that A.I.M's been working on." Jessica explained, before showing Gwen and Janet footage of the newscaster reporting on a project the Scientist Supreme's newest project. "And there's the fact that their leader bragged about it to her."

"So Fury picked both of you to see what it is?" Gwen asked a bit curious.

"I think the term 'Volunteered without his knowledge' fits the bill better." Natasha said to her fellow classmates.

"Oh, like a secret, SECRET mission?!" Janet said sounding excited, while Gwen looked a bit concerned.

"So he doesn't know we're here?" Gwen asked as Jessica chuckled.

"Relax, Gwen, nothing bad will happen. We brought a failsafe just in case, and we all can handle whatever A.I.M throws at us." Jessica said assuringly. "Besides, whatever is in this Island, he felt it was protected enough to leave without any men here."

Gwen relaxed a tad bit, but still had a nagging feeling in the back of her head, and not the Spider-Sense type of feeling. The four went forward, until they reached a heavily sealed door. After a minute or two of hacking from Natasha, and the four wee in the room, which turned out to be a lab, almost similar to Dr. Pym's lab. There were number of experiments laid out, like an anti-gravity gun, a physics gun, a blob that was named Andy, and other inventions. How did they know it was all those things? Well, they were labeled.

"Huh, this is some interesting tech…" Jessica said as she picked up one of the gadgets, labeled Death Ray. "We should probably report this to Fury."

"Not yet, I want to see who's the mad doctor running this place." Natasha started but whatever she was going to say was cut off by Janet.

"Hey, girls, look over here!" She screamed as the other students looked towards her directions to find herself in front of a swirling blue portal contraption. "I think I found the big invention."

"Janet, did you turn that on?!" Gwen nearly shouted as she shook her head confused.

"It was already on when I saw it." She defended as the other three moved towards it as Janet went to look at the label that was left on it. "'Interdimensional Transporter'… Isn't this the thing that brought you and the other Spider-People here Gwen?"

"…" Gwen was silent as her eyes widened in shock. A way back home? "I… I think so..."

"Do you think this will work?" Natasha asked curious, unaware of the floating mechanical body floating down towards them.

"Let us find out, shall we?" A voice said startling the girls as they were telekinetically pushed through the portal by the unknown person.

* * *

 **Well, that's… rather short… Only about 830-ish words. But hey, you work with a prologue how you want to work with one. Anyways, I left a few Marvel Easter Eggs, like Andy and the Unknown party, as well as the physics and anti-gravity guns. But the net chapter should better than this one. I made this to kind of set the tone and hopefully show off what could be a great story. See ya!**


End file.
